


Встреча на рынке

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: По Дэмерон случайно встречает на рынке старого знакомого





	Встреча на рынке

По Дэмерон любил бродить по рынку без дела. Ему нравилось быть среди людей, с которыми не нужно разговаривать. Можно просто слушать их разговоры на разных языках, разглядывать причудливые наряды и наслаждаться безобидной суетой — главное, не забыть получше спрятать кошелек. Он словно снова чувствовал себя частью чего-то большего.

Поэтому ничего удивительного, что однажды По услышал:

— Щепотку коричневого цукка, пожалуйста.

По тут же принялся оглядываться в поисках говорившего, пока не заметил высокого мужчину. Его голову закрывал капюшон, а лицо скрывала защитная маска, но ошибки быть не могло. Только один человек во всей Галактике мог просить специи таким тоном, словно отдавал приказ уничтожить пару планет.

Не думая, По локтями проложил себе дорогу сквозь толпу и замер за его спиной. Он не знал, что сказать, что сделать и стоит ли вообще открывать рот. Но и уйти просто так не мог, ноги отказывались слушаться.

— Хочешь испечь пирог? — произнес По в итоге.

Не самое худшее начало, решил он. Коричневый цукк действительно использовали только для выпечки. Вполне резонный вопрос.

Не спрашивать же, почему они прячутся на одной и той же забытой Силой планете.

Человек в капюшоне дернулся как от удара и рванул в сторону, а По понял, что не сможет его остановить. Было так просто схватить за локоть и не дать уйти, но он не имел на это права.

Однако скрыться человеку не удалось: из ближайшей кантины вывалилась веселая свадебная толпа и прижала их друг к другу.

Теперь сомнения окончательно развеялись. Хакс пах как и прежде — металлом, пылью и кровью. Он пах космосом.

— Тихо, не убегай, пожалуйста, я не сдам тебя, — затараторил По, не в силах остановиться. Он против воли вжимался Хаксу в спину, и воспоминания лавиной накрывали его. — Я сам прячусь, то есть я...

По вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь успокоиться. Это была ошибка — он только ощутил больше Хакса.

Рынок шумел вокруг, люди покупали одежду и продукты, торговались, спорили и смеялись. Их совершенно не волновали ни давняя война, ни два человека, прижатые к лотку с кувшинами.

— Северная улица, последний дом, ближайший к джунглям, — прошептал По Хаксу в спину, не в силах себя остановить. Не желая останавливаться. — На нем еще реклама внутренних грузоперевозок. Если не придешь, я буду считать тебя моей похмельной галлюцинацией и никому о тебе не расскажу.

По не надеялся на ответ. Вскоре толпа растащила их друг от друга, и он на самом деле почти уверился, что ему просто показалось.

***

По не ждал. Он не ждал ничего, не мерил свой маленький дом шагами весь день до темноты и совершенно точно не нервничал. И убраться на самом деле давно нужно было. А если он и уничтожил три порции чая, так это не удивительно. По вообще был мастер портить вещи.

С запахом слишком крепкого чая возвращались воспоминания. О том, как они пытались остановить войну. О том, как заканчивали обсуждение планов в одной койке, мечтая забыться и избавиться от постоянного стресса. О том, как все прекратилось после одной короткой, но кровавой битвы.

Одна битва, о которой Хакс знал. И По знал, что Хакс знал, потому что сам ему рассказал о планирующейся атаке. По понимал, что их встретят, но все равно повел туда своих людей.

Отвлекающий маневр вышел отличный, Рей удалось добраться до Кайло. Сопротивление проиграло одну битву, но выиграло войну.

Хакс пропал сразу после. Все решили, что он застрелился, не вынеся позора. А По объявили героем, и это стало последней каплей. Какой он герой, если не мог смотреть в глаза тем, кто выжил?

С тех пор По только изредка встречался с Рей и Финном на нейтральной территории. Он не хотел — не мог — больше никого видеть.

Как оказалось, никого, кроме Хакса. Потому что Хакс понимал. Возможно, даже лучше, чем По.

По проиграл битву, чтобы победить в войне. Хакс проиграл войну, чтобы оставить Первому Ордену хотя бы надежду на возрождение.

Все теперь казалось таким далеким и одновременно таким близким. По всерьез подумывал заварить чай в четвертый раз.

Раздался стук в дверь, и По вскочил с места слишком быстро, но его гордость пережила это без каких-либо проблем.

Хакс стоял на пороге. На лице прибавилось морщин, волосы были непривычно светлыми — маскировка или седина, или и то, и другое. Но острый взгляд остался прежним.

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — улыбнулся По.

— Ты украл мой кошелек, — зло ответил Хакс.

Ой. Хакс посмотрел По за плечо, принюхиваясь, и добавил:

— А еще опять испортил чай.

По только сейчас понял, что скучал. Звезды, как же он скучал.

— А ты принес пирог, — парировал По, глядя на блюдо в руках Хакса и чувствуя сладость коричневого цукка. Который, конечно, не перебивал запах космоса.

По очень любил космос.

Хакс молча сунул блюдо По и вошел в дом, не спрашивая приглашения. Он знал, что оно у него было.

По улыбнулся звездам, впервые за долгое время глядя на них без чувства одиночества, и закрыл дверь.


End file.
